The War of Two Worlds
by BAshipper
Summary: A prophecy of a new war forces Buffy to reveal a sixteen-year-old secret to a past lover... BtVSAtSRoswell crossover
1. The Departure and the Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.  
  
Summary: The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  
  
Pairings: B/A, Max/Liz, a little Max/Tess. Review and tell me what other pairings to make  
  
A/N: Sorry to all Spike fans but I couldn't fit him into this story. This story takes place eleven years after Chosen. Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.  
  
For Roswell, it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together.  
  
Holding back the tears as she throws random items of clothing in her travel bag, she whispers the words to the song that best describes her feelings,  
  
If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you, every step of the way  
  
Choking up listening to the words of the song she continues,  
  
And I will always love you  
Will always love you  
  
'Will I listen to myself? I still love him! Why would I leave the man I would do anything for?' she thought to herself.  
You, my darling you  
Bittersweet memories  
  
'The first time I ever looked at Max, the day I lived again, our first kiss, our trip to Las Vegas, I was able to save his life because we had a connection, I don't know if I can handle leaving.'  
  
That is all I am taking with me  
  
Finished packing, she gazed around her room with regret and spotted the note she was giving to Maria, her best friend, where it was sure to be found. Maria, she hoped, would understand, Max who she doesn't believe loves her anymore, is already obviously fine with Tess, and her adoptive parents will have to deal because although she loved them, they would never understand her or who she was to become.  
  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need  
  
Letting a tear escape, flowing down her cheek, she finishes the song of the person who took her heart and will always have it.  
  
And I will always love you  
Will always love you  
I hope life treats you kind  
I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love  
  
Climbing through her bedroom window and on to the balcony with more love scenes than Romeo and Juliet, she spoke the last words of the song that were the truest most sincere that had words ever poured out of he lips.  
  
I will always love you, Max  
  
Swinging the surprisingly light bag over her shoulder, she climbed down the balcony ladder leading to a new life, with a new Liz.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The new Watcher's Council of eleven years  
  
"Oh dear," Giles face tightened while reading a prophecy book.  
  
As a watcher herself now, Dawn sighs. She read the front of the book, it was that stupid prophesy book that always seemed to mess up one of their slayer's life. "Who is Prophesy girl this time?"  
  
"It.um. appears to be the original," Giles looks wide-eyed searching for a reaction in his former charge's face.  
  
She looks with an unreadable expression, knowing the original prophecy girl was referring to her, and asked Giles to read aloud the prophecy.  
  
The never-ending slayer and prophesied vampire  
  
will take their secret weapon of the past out of hiding  
  
to defeat the war with the other-worldly creatures  
  
With shock written all over her face, Buffy stands up and rushes to the door. Dawn hears her rant in a whisper, "I need to call Angel, he needs to know about her. I thought our baby would be safe in Roswell dammit." ________________________________________________________________________  
Please review I need help with pairings besides the ones I already  
mentioned! I also want to know if you like the story and if I should keep on writing. 


	2. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.  
  
Summary: The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  
  
Pairings: B/A, Max/Liz, Michael/Maria. Review and tell me what other pairings to make  
  
A/N: Sorry to all Spike fans but I couldn't fit him into this story. This story takes place eleven years after Chosen. Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.  
  
For Roswell it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! For those who asked, I have written about four chapters. I don't know how many chapters there will be though. ***********  
  
Sitting on the counter bench resting her tired head on the palm of her head, she waits for the clock to strike 6:30, the opening of the Crashdown.  
  
'Where is Michael? He is going to get it. He promised to meet me at the movies and 'forgets' to call me. What do I mean to him really? A girl he can just throw around? I can't have a normal boyfriend, nope, I have to have Michael who just happens to be a different species from another planet. Can't forget those super powers and a planet worth of enemies from a past life. My life is so difficult with all these alien invasions. Ugh, this.'  
  
Maria's ranting thought was interrupted by Mr. Parker, who walked down the stairs and into the diner," Hello Mario, how was your weekend?"  
  
"Well, if you really wanna know."  
  
Mr. Parker, realizing what he had just asked the most talkative person he knew, had that I-can't-believe-I-just-asked-that-question look on his face. He was saved by the back door that had swung open to reveal that his cook, Michael, was here. The pressure was off of him now that the culprit of ruining Maria's weekend was standing right at the door.  
  
Maria ran straight to the back door and was screaming so loud that she could have scared of the customers.  
  
"Michael Guerin! I don't know what to do with you! Where were you."  
  
"Maria I can't talk right now, there is some crazy stuff happening right now, family things," Michael interrupted when he got the chance.  
  
"Don't start with me on your famiy things, your family stuff causes all the problems! Your family stuff is what got Alex killed!", still upset about her friend's death she turned around and began to cry.  
  
"Maria, I'm so sorry," Michael said as he reached in for a hug with his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey where's Liz?" Mr. Parker questioned, wondering where his daughter was.  
  
"I'll go check in her room," Maria answered wiping her tears away and turning her head to smile at Michael meaning that she forgives him.  
  
Entering Liz's room, she noticed that the shower wasn't running and Liz was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
Her eyes then fell on an envelope addressed to her and read it.  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
I love you so much, you should know that. There is just so much  
that I can handle, and being in Roswell is killing me. I need to  
start over. Tell my parents I love them and I am sorry I am putting  
them through this, but if they really love me they will let me go.  
Tell the pod squad, I'm out, I want to run away from Roswell and get  
the normal life I need for my sanity. Bye Roswell.  
  
Liz  
  
"Liz." Maria whispered.  
  
*********  
  
Packing for her trip to LA, she was nervous upon talking to her past lover, especially the topic on discussion. How was she going to tell him about the baby that they had together?  
  
Just then Xander walked in.  
  
"Hey Buff, where are you going? Did you find another slayer?"  
  
"No Xand, I'm going to see Angel."  
  
"Haven't heard his name in a while. When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Finished with their short visit to the Hyperton Hotel before they got going on collecting the slayers, Buffy was about to load the bus when Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Forget to say goodbye to me?" Angel asked with that infamous smirk on his face.  
  
"If forget means avoiding you then, yeah." She returned with a smile.  
  
"So."  
  
"Angel before you say anything about the cookie thing, you should know that I don't think I'll ever be ready. I think I figured it out, I'm not supposed to be in with the relationship thing. I am meant to be a slayer, not a girlfriend, wife, or lover. I have to be dedicated to saving people, that is my calling. I hope you can except that." She gave him a hug and walked onto the bus.  
  
When she was halfway up the steps, Angel whispered to her, "Good luck."  
  
**  
  
Buffy sighed then turned around facing one of her best friends. "I need to go to Angel about a prophesy for a new war thing."  
  
"A new war? Bring it on! I am so prepared we haven't had one in what, three months? Evil-doers are slacking!" Xander yelled with his fists in the air, ready to punch.  
  
The door opened revealing Dawn and Willow anxious to talk to Buffy.  
  
"You are not going to LA without me, I need some new non-frumpy clothes! And they don't make clothes as revealing in England. Please!!" Dawn begged still remaining the kid-sister she always was.  
  
"And I need to check up on some new witchy stores that might have the ingredients that is necessary for a new experimental potion I am making!" Willow added with a puppy-dog face.  
  
"OO! OO! You can't come without your one-eyed friend, just in case the need of a Cyclops is handy!" Xander said while waving his right hand in the air wanting to join the group too.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and answered, "How can I say no to a cripple and his sidekicks?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alrite!"  
  
"Wahoo!"  
  
"You just can't come with me to see Angel!" Buffy screamed reminding them, as they were halfway down the hall getting ready to pack.  
  
*********  
  
"Anyone for Las Vegas, Main St.?"  
  
Liz stands up with the travel bag over her shoulder, along with about seven tourists. The tourists talked about how much they wanted to see before their vacation was over. While Liz just wanted to survive without shelter, little food, and about forty dollars from her last shift, ever, at the Crashdown. When she steps off the bus she looks at the surrounds. It was so hectic compared to little ol' Roswell. New beginning, new life she thought to herself. The new Liz lived in a busy city.  
  
Walking into the lobby of a fancy hotel she sits on the comfortable couch and takes out some of the sentimental items from her past.  
  
She reaches into the bag and pulls out the alien necklace that helped Max get connected to his past. Who knows maybe she came to Las Vegas to hold on to that last good memory of her and Max dancing together like a couple. For whatever reason it was she was in Las Vegas and that was all that mattered.  
  
She reaches into her bag again and pulled out two pieces of jewelry her biological mother gave to her as a child before she was given up for adoption. It was silver cross necklace and a cladagh ring. It must have meant something to her mother since she gave it away to her daughter to keep. Liz had never worn it though, for some strange reason, like the jewelry didn't really belong to her. Now, it was a new start so she slid the ring on and place the necklace around her neck  
  
She sat there until one of the hotel workers told her she had to leave. It was off to the next hotel until she would get kicked out.  
  
********  
On the plane ride to LA, Buffy couldn't help but think of what Angel might say when she told him that she had his baby and she never told him. Taking deep breaths all the way there, her friends didn't even notice Buffy's anxiety attack, who were too excited about being back in the States.  
  
Then a voice came on the loud speaker and announced that they had landed.  
  
"This is it," she uttered under her breath.  
  
*******  
"Um. guys?" Maria combined a scream and a worry-yell at the same time.  
  
"What is it?" Michael ran up the stairs thinking the worst-case scenario.  
  
"Liz, she's.. she's gone."  
  
"What do mean you by gone, dead?" Michael said hoping that Alex's fate didn't end up being Liz's fate too.  
  
"No she ran away! My two best friends are gone one dead and one.. one ran away for no reason? It must have something to do with Max. God knows he is always the source of all her problems." Maria stated furiously ready to pound Max.  
  
"Maria, I think I know why she ran away.."  
  
"Why?" Maria questioned urging on the answer wanting to know what hurt her best friend so much to the point where she would run away.  
  
"Max slept with Tess and got her pregnant."  
  
For the first time in history, Maria was speechless with her jaw almost reached the floor.  
  
*******  
  
Standing in front of Angel's office doors she forgot why she was even here. She could have just avoided telling him, he didn't really have to know, did he?  
  
Just as she was about to turn around and never look back, Wesley came up from behind her and, by the not-so-surprised expression on his face, was expecting to see her.  
  
"Mr. Giles called and told me you were visiting. My, it is good to see you", He said as he wrapped her into the hug. Never being on friendly terms with him, she didn't return the hug afraid of some friendship that could form.  
  
The office doors swung open, 'Ugh', Buffy thought to herself, 'Angel heard Wesley, now I have to tell him!'  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked hoping that maybe it was true.  
  
She turned around forced a smile through her nervousness and found the words, "Hey there"  
  
'Hey there?' Buffy scolded herself, 'who says that?'  
  
They got some privacy in his office and he broke the awkward silence, "So how have you been?"  
  
"New end of the world war, you?"  
  
"Oh you know apocalypse here, apocalypse there, same old same old." Angel answered like it was light conversation. "So new war?"  
  
"Yeah that is actually why I am here..." dazing off trying to avoid what question was probably coming up.  
  
"So you need my help?" Angel asked sincerely.  
  
"Well you see there's this prophesy. The never-ending slayer and prophesied vampire will take their secret weapon of the past out of hiding to defeat the war with the other-worldly creatures."  
  
"I am guessing this is about you and me, but what is this secret weapon?"  
  
"That's the main reason why I am here." Buffy stretched it out now willing to say what she was about to say, "Remember on my seventeenth birthday, the day we slept together?" She waited for a nod to continue. "Well that was the night our daughter was conceived."  
  
************  
Well what do you think? Please review? 


	3. Search for a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.  
  
Summary: The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  
  
Pairings: B/A, Max/Liz, Michael/Maria. Review and tell me what other pairings to make  
  
A/N: Sorry to all Spike fans but I couldn't fit him into this story. This story takes place eleven years after Chosen. Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.  
  
For Roswell it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the late update but my computer deleted it so I had to write it all over again!  
  
"Excuse me?" 'I mean that's impossible. Well, the Conner thing was even more improbable. But that makes it more possible. Wait what did I just say. they are both impossible!'  
  
"I give up!" Angel said out loud in defeat.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said confused.  
  
"Um. I mean what?"  
  
"Yeah, I was confused too. I was junior in high school, the only person I had ever slept with was a vampire that couldn't get me pregnant. I was alone in this. My mom, well she would flip, my friends wouldn't understand, Giles would put me off slaying duties and that I couldn't do because I was naive and couldn't think straight, and I couldn't talk to you because you were all grr and evil. That kinda strained the whole your- gonna-be-a-father-speech, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said reaching around her shoulder in comfort. "Do you know how?"  
  
"Well," Buffy said averting her eyes from Angel, collecting her thoughts, "At the time I was pregnant I had no idea. All I knew is that I had a child and she was from a vampire. But now I figure it has something to do with this war. She is our secret weapon, she may have powers or maybe she is a key like Dawn was. But whatever role she will play in this war, we will protect her. Oh my gosh, what if the aliens find her first and kill her, we can let that happen! We need to go to her!"  
  
"Calm down Buffy everything is going to be okay," Angel comforted her and brought her into a hug. "I'll call a search team and we can find out where she is in a matter of three days, so just relax."  
  
Angel reached for his phone but before he could dial, Buffy took the phone out of his hand and placed it back down on the receiver.  
  
"Why waste three days looking for her when I already know where she is?"  
  
"You know where she is?"  
  
"You don't think I'd leave my baby to a bad home? I left her with a loving couple in Roswell, and before you crack any jokes about the alien irony in it, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Alright Roswell it is. I'll make flight reservations as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anything for you, my love," Angel whispered as Buffy left his office.  
  
******  
  
After wearing the silver cross, given to her by her mother, she really did feel like a new person. She felt more energized more free, then ever before in her life. She could probably not sleep for days, which would help her with the living quarters until she found a job. If she was going to get a job, tonight would be the night, she could feel it in her veins.  
  
Just as she was thinking about a job, there was a help-wanted sign in a window. She looked at it shrugged, and took a glance inside. She laughed and said to herself, "This will be interesting."  
  
******  
  
"THAT, THAT two-timing, backstabbing, son of a." Maria erupted suddenly with screams.  
  
"Calm down Maria, everything will be okay."  
  
"You don't understand I now lost two of my friends to alien crap and I can't deal. This isn't fair. I am going to kill him!"  
  
"Maria," Michael grabbed Maria's arm hoping to get through to her. "We have to concentrate on how to get Liz back, not why she left. Okay?" He pleaded with her.  
  
"Maria, is Liz up there?" they heard Mr. Parker call up to them.  
  
"Um, she wrote a note saying that she was going to school early and would be staying late at the library," Maria said using her quick thinking to get her out of the tight situation.  
  
After Mr. Parker was satisfied with the answer, Maria's eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"OO! I have an idea of how to find Liz!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Follow me," Maria whispered as she climbed down the stairs into the backroom. "Stay here I'll be right back."  
  
Opening the door into the diner, Maria spotted Isabel, just the person she wanted to see. Unfortunately she was sitting with the very two people she wanted to shoot right now but she would force herself to keep her cool.  
  
"Can I take your order?" Maria said trying to make eye contact with Isabel.  
  
"Sure Maria, I'll have a glass of orange juice." Isabel answered making eye contact with Maria, and got the clue. "You know what, I think I am going to go to the bathroom first."  
  
As Maria followed Isabel into the backroom Tess's attitude got the best of her as she yelled, "Hey! Aren't you going to take our order?"  
  
"Whatever!" Maria yelled back continuing to walk behind Isabel.  
  
"So what is up and why can't they know about it?"  
  
"Those two are the problem I mean if they hadn't done the breeding-little- E.T.s-thing this would never had happened," Maria began.  
  
Michael coughed to get Maria's attention back on the matter at hand.  
  
"Oh right, well you can do that whole ESP alien mojo while people are awake now right?" Maria asked with waiting for a response, "Well Liz ran away and we need to find her!"  
  
"Liz ran away, I have one idea why. I can't take their crap either anymore. We need to find Liz to keep our Max straight. She is the only one who could do it too. I'll do my best," Isabel said not liking the pressure she was being put under. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Liz.  
  
Suddenly the door swings open revealing Max and Tess. "I just had a vision while kissing Tess, aliens are coming to attack and they will kill our baby!" Max said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where is Liz, she was in some of the flashes too. She was with a few unfamiliar people, they could be skins!"  
  
Amidst the chaos, one of the pod squad members slipped out unnoticed.  
  
*****  
  
"Um Guys, I am going to Roswell," Buffy interrupted the Scooby-Gang presentation of showing off the items bought on their big day out.  
  
"You're going to Alien Capitol Hill?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"Does this have something to do with the upcoming alien war?" Willow questioned interested.  
  
"Are there really aliens there?" Dawn asked ecstatically, not getting excited by too many things now a day.  
  
Bombarded with questions, Buffy finally found the right way to answer all of them, "That is where the secret weapon is. Angel and I figured out where it was kept and no I have no idea why it is the secret weapon and you're not coming," Buffy stated while she hated lying to her friends.  
  
"Oh come on Buffster! I wanna do a Will Smith and blow some alien heads off, if they even have heads," Xander said while lost in his last thought about alien-heads.  
  
"Yeah, come on sis!" Dawn protested while Willow pouted.  
  
Trying to keep a steady face not wanting to give in for her friend's safety, Buffy collapsed and gave in.  
  
"I don't know what it is but being around you guys makes me a weakling! Twice in one day!"  
  
"What do aliens look like anyways, I mean is it possible they could even remotely resemble a human being?" Xander questioned.  
  
"I am so excited maybe I'll meet a real alien!" Dawn screamed.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello Kivar."  
  
"Hello Eva."  
  
"Is everything going as planned?"  
  
"Yes," Tess said while getting very comfortable with her leader. "The fool believes that he had a vision of Liz being captured by aliens, when really they are allies. When he sees the humans, he will blow off their heads and they will play no further role in this war."  
  
"Are you sure it will go as planned?"  
  
"Yes master, I believe it will. He is truly an idiot to believe that I have a thing in my stomach when truly it is a mind warp!"  
  
"He will soon die and the royal three will perish along with the rest of their world."  
  
::Evil Laughs::  
  
********  
  
So what do you think? Review please I need to know that people are reading!! 


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.  
  
Summary: The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  
  
Pairings: B/A, Max/Liz, Michael/Maria. Review and tell me what other pairings to make  
  
A/N: Sorry to all Spike fans but I couldn't fit him into this story. This story takes place eleven years after Chosen. Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing. For Roswell it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
The loud 'hoots' in the back round didn't distract Liz of her new job in watering at a strip club.  
  
"Hey sugar lips, why don't you and me stay true to God's plea for reproduction," the middle-aged man said in cockiness.  
  
Even as her new confident-self, Liz was still unsure of how to behave when a grown man was hitting on her. I mean she was an innocent sixteen-year- old girl hired at an "adult" club, but of course the people that hired her didn't know that. She had convinced them that she could handle herself in situations like these.  
  
Liz took a deep breath and let out a rough voice, "Knock it off buddy!" Pushing him out of the way making her way to the bar with a tray of empty glasses balancing on her hand. Believing he had finally let her go, she calmed her features until the guy came from behind and jumped on top of her. As he ripped open her shirt, only one thing went through her head. 'Get him the hell off of me!'  
  
Suddenly she used what little strength she had left with little air to push him off of her, sending him flying across the club. When he got up shaking, she ran to where he was hardly standing and kneed him in the groin with a punch to the nose, breaking it.  
  
It was like she was in a trance or something because after she had punched him she looked at her hand as if it didn't belong to her. She looked around the now silenced club, uncertain of what action to take next. Then one of the other employees spoke, "Anne, what just happened?"  
  
"Um."  
  
*********  
  
On the way to Roswell, Angel drove his convertible. He was never able to part with it even though he had a whole sport-car collection to pick from. Usually Angel enjoyed the relaxation it gave him, but the car ride was far from comfort.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's' nerves, everybody's nerves,  
everybody's' nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's' nerves,  
everybody's nerves, everybody's' nerves.  
  
And this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's'  
nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's' nerves."  
  
"Xander shut-up!" After still so many years Angel and Xander couldn't, wouldn't stop annoying the other.  
  
"Oh come on you mean to say you don't enjoy the classics?" Xander retorted seeing how many buttons he could push.  
  
"Batoven, Boch, those are the classics. Not. Not I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves song! That is the most ridiculous crap I have ever had to."  
  
Angel suddenly stopped when Buffy reached for his hand. "Oh come on I-Know- a-song-that-gets-on-everybodies-nerves is part of our classics, not all of us are over 200 years here," he smiled and the argument was done.  
  
Buffy then got comfortable on his shoulder while he drove. She eventually fell asleep to leave Angel alone with the road to Roswell.  
  
*******  
  
Sneaking back through the Crashdown, Tess hoped no one would notice her absence. Unfortunately, her "lover" did.  
  
"Where were you sweetie?"  
  
"Morning sickness, you know," Tess lied having being raised to be good at it.  
  
"Oh, right. So explain to me where Liz is. She knows she can't just leave without telling us. We are a team." Getting his attention back on Liz.  
  
"Who are you, her mother? She can do whatever the hell she wants. I mean, sure, she is being reckless, but she is only following in your example!" Maria said raising her voice and eyeing Tess.  
  
"Okay, lets take a breather!" Michael tried to be the mediator.  
  
"Maria where are you?" They heard Mr. Parker yell from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right there," Maria groaned frustrated. "Isabel you do what you need to," Maria instructed referring to the Dream walking of Liz, "and I'll meet you back here after school okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," Isabel answered.  
  
"We'll be here too!" Max yelled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Alone in the silent room, Isabel began the process of her alien powers. Concentrating hard of her memories with Liz, she began to see flashes.  
  
*A club, a strip club maybe, with the name the Pink Flamingo, a nametag that reads Anne, and a lot of bright lights.*  
  
Coming out of the trace, Isabel was confused with what she saw. "A strip club?"  
  
********  
  
Tossing and turning in the passenger seat of the car, Angel guessed she was having a slayer dream. He wanted to wake her but knew the dream would be of importance.  
  
When Buffy first fell asleep she was aware that she was having a slayer dream, or nightmare, whatever you wanted to call it.  
  
She was in a room. It looked like a boy's room but she wasn't able to tell. There were two humans (or so she thought) present in the room with her, a girl, kinda short with curly blonde hair, and a boy, a tall, lanky brunette. The blonde raised her hand and the boy had collapsed. He was dead Buffy knew. The girl had used her wicca powers to kill him or maybe this had something to do with aliens. This could be a clue!  
  
She woke up suddenly catching her breath as if she had been running for hours.  
  
She looked up at Angel who had pulled over the car with Buffy's awakening.  
  
"What is it?" The three in the back had also heard her and was curious to what had caused the dream.  
  
"Aliens."  
  
********  
  
Max was in his Algebra class and couldn't stop thinking of why Liz would runaway from her home. He thought she was happy with Kyle, but obviously not.  
  
Maybe she was just as unhappy as he was without her. Sure he was with Tess and going to have a baby with her, but he didn't love her like he loved Liz. He wondered what she was thinking about right that second.  
  
*******  
  
'Max.' Of all that had happened today, the only thing she had on her mind was her ex-boyfriend.  
  
It was six thirty in the morning in Las Vegas. The streets were empty but the sky was still pitch black. She had just gotten off of her first shift at work and was walking home thinking about what he was maybe doing right then.  
  
Walking past a dark alley, she heard a girl scream. She spotted a creature with a hideous face grabbing the girl.  
  
Feeling adrenaline run through her veins, like it had when she was assaulted at work later that night, she had mass amounts of power. She didn't know why the feeling was with her all and frankly didn't care. All she knew was to kill this, this, whatever it was.  
  
She dropped her bag, ran at the fastest speed she has ever ran in her life and tackled the thing that she had later identified as a vampire. Sitting on top of him with his back flat on the ground she butchered his face punch after punch. After knocking the vampire out and realizing the girl and left, she remembered the old Dracula movies that she had watched with Maria, and stabbed a wooden stick found nearby in his heart.  
  
After the fight she grabbed her bag and thought about what could have caused the sudden change in her. She reached into her shirt and grabbed her silver-cross, you know for moral support. A light bulb went off and she realized that the sudden change had been when she put the necklace on. Her confidence, maturity, strength, speed, and fighting ability all were connected through her mother's necklace.  
  
Following her epiphany, she heard the slamming of an aluminum garbage can against a brick wall three blocks down.  
  
"I guess the necklace powers include hearing," she laughed to herself as she made her way to an alley to become one of those comic book heroes.  
  
********  
  
Finally making it to Roswell, Buffy and Angel started to get their stomach in knots. Sure Angel had practice with his other non-existent son but this was somehow different.  
  
'Buffy calm down. Sure you abandoned her for sixteen years in hopes to save her from a cruel demony world that she now has to enter because she is the secret weapon in a war with aliens. She'll still love me. Yeah right!' Buffy thought wondering why she even bothered coming here to Roswell.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Dawn skrieched pointing at the Diner with the sign reading Crashdown Café.  
  
"It's kind of tacky, don't you think?" Willow said staring at it with uncertainty.  
  
"Come on Will's, give the tourist trap a chance," Xander pleaded with a smirk.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy said ready to get out of the car preparing what she was going to say to her daughter later that day.  
  
Xander, Willow, and Dawn had already made their way into the diner.  
  
"Um, I have to stay in the car," Angel said disappointed. Even though it did seem tacky, he actually wanted to go in, but it was 3:15 P.M. and the sunlight didn't do much for his skintone.  
  
"Why don't you get us two motel rooms? I have my cell phone you can call and tell me where you are later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Not sure whether to follow through with what was really on her mind, she ignored all the cons popping up in her head and pecked Angel on the lips with a kiss.  
  
Not waiting for a reaction, good or bad, from Angel, she jumped out of the car and headed towards the diner.  
  
Angel touched his lip and smiled. He almost even felt his heart skip a beat, but that was impossible since he was a vampire and also dead.  
  
********  
  
Meeting at the Crashdown was a bad idea they discovered. It was really the only place kids could go after school and Michael and Maria couldn't stop working for a second so they could figure out what to do with the Liz situation  
  
As the strangers walked it Maria sighed in defeat, Maria believed she would never be able to figure out what Isabel had seen in the dream walk.  
  
They did get strangers a lot with being a tourist trap town and all but these people didn't look like your average alien geeks search for some extraterestrial life. They were probably in their mid-thirties and there was no camera seen on them. Oh well Maria would keep the comments to herself.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to the Crashdown. Can I take your order?" Maria put on the fake front with a carefree attitude, when reallly she had everything to worry about.  
  
"Um, hey, I'll take the MIBurger, the Strawberry Independence Day smoothy, the Mars Cherry Coke, and the Crater Sundae," Xander said not letting a breath sneak through his words.  
  
After Dawn and Willow had ordered their small-portioned meal compared to Xander's, Buffy added another request to their order.  
  
"Do you know of the Parker's daughter? I need to talk to her."  
  
This had taken Maria by surprise. Did they know that Liz was missing? Did they know where she was? Did they want to know where she was so they could blow her up? Maybe they were aliens. I mean I found them suspicious right off the bat. I should go talk to the others right now.  
  
"Um, sorry haven't seen her today. I'll make sure you get your orders soon."  
  
Worried and confused Maria made her way over to the crew. You guys those people I am finding major suspicious like I-am-a-alien-and-am-going-to- shoot-you suspicious.  
  
Max looked over and anger came over his face as he realized who the suspicious people were. They were the people who had kidnapped Liz in his vision. He made his way over with his dog-on-a-leash close by his side (Tess).  
  
Buffy who had heard the boy get up abruptly and stood up just in case a confrontation was near. When she looked at his lackeys she discovered the evil-alien murderer from her dream.  
  
"Willow, put a guard up," Willow followed directions knowing that she trusted Buffy, even though this was happening in front of a huge crowd of people.  
  
Max's guard soon went up after that.  
  
Both groups stood up with defensives both restraining their offenses.  
  
Mr. Parker walked through the kitchen doors and stopped suddenly to see a not so normal situation going on in his restaurant. "What the hell?" 


	5. Meetings and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.

**Summary:** The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  

**Pairings:** Buffy/Angel, Max/Liz, Michael/Maria… Review and tell me what other pairings to make

**A/N**: This story takes place eleven years after Chosen.  Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.  For Roswell it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together. 

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! 

"Not that I am questioning the feminine leader that is you, but what is with the public defenses?" Xander asked worried about what was happening.

"Yeah Max, not that I don't trust you but what's goin' on?  These aliens or what?" Michael questioned the king referring to the strangers in front of him.

"Let me answer that question.  Last time I checked I wasn't making any dates with E.T." Xander said while everyone ignored him.

"That's the alien witch I saw murder the boy from my dream." Buffy said while keeping her glare directed at Tess.

"Wait a second, she didn't murder any one," But before Isabel could finish, the slayer had pushed off the table with one foot and flipped over the alien shield provided by Max.  Within seconds Buffy had her hands around Tess's neck ready to snap it.

The Pod Squad were shocked.  They had never seen a person, let alone a petite female, move that aggressively and quickly.  Luckily for them, Max was thinking clearly and grabbed the tall, brunette around the neck who had her guard down. 

Buffy smiled, "I was hoping you would do that."

Dawn returned the smirk and kicked him in the shin.  Max lost his balance and was flipped backwards by Dawn who had held on to his hand.  She kneeled down on his chest and gave a nod to Buffy.

Seconds before she was going to break the blonde's neck, Buffy flew backwards with the wave of Michael's hand.  Michael followed up with the threat of blowing her up.  She put up her hands in surrender and rolled her eyes.  Dawn was too thrown away from Max with the wave of Isabel's hand. The Scooby gang had lost their offensive.

Max walked up to Buffy's face and started interrogating.  "What the Hell did you do with Liz Parker?"

"What's the matter with Liz?" Mr. Parker finally spoke out.  He had fear but determination in his voice.

******

Liz entered her crappy apartment after a day of discovery.  It was strange learning that the cross given to her at birth was somehow a tool of violence.  It freaked her out.  The vampires on top of that didn't help with her sanity much.

She plopped herself down on the bed and looked at the clock.  It was 9:00AM on a Tuesday morning and already she began to think about Max.  'Did he know she was gone?  Did he miss her at all?' Blah blah blah, but eventually she fell asleep.

******

Angel drove in circles around this small town.  He finally reached a motel were he could enter without being burned by the sun.  Unfortunately, there were only two room vacancies.  He thought they would just figure that out as it came along.  

He entered the room and laid down on the bed.  Then he remembered something.

"OO! I forgot to call Giles!"

He grabbed his phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello, Rupert Giles speaking."

"Hey, its Angel."

"Oh thank God! I have been waiting to hear from you!  How is everything going?"

"Well, we think we know where the secret weapon is."

"Do you care to share what the secret weapon is and what it might do to advance us against our enemies?" Giles questioned curious.

"Um… no not particularly."

"Excuse me?"

"It's complicated.  I think I will let Buffy tell you later though."

"Okay well where are you then?"

"Roswell.  Don't even say anything."

Giles burst out in his contagious and uncontrollable laughter.  Eventually Angel joined in.

After they were done, Angel ended the conversation and fell asleep.  Angel flashbacked to a dream he had many, many years ago.  

**Angel's Dream**

He was in a church; standing beside him was his beautiful bride, Buffy.  They stared into each other's eyes and recited their vows in the empty church.  Their kiss was the most graceful, gentle kiss he had ever shared with her.

They walked down the isle never removing their eyes away from each other.  They stepped outside into the shade. But right here is where the dream changed.

She stepped outside first and reached her hand out to his.  He then stepped out in the sun and discovered that he was not on fire. 

He turned around to see all their friends clapping coming out of the church smiling.  He also saw someone who he didn't know but familiar at the same time.  She was petite with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  She looked lost and confused; she held a necklace around her neck, it was a silver cross.  They met eye contact for about a second but she looked away immediately.  He gazed at Buffy to see if she had seen the girl, but she was saying goodbye to her friends.  He took a double take on the girl but she was gone. 

**End of Dream**

Angel woke up with a confused, surprised, and satisfied look on his face.

"I need to go see Buffy."  He got up from the bed and almost ran out of the door grabbing a blanket on the way out. 

What he didn't know was that another person had shared his dream.

******

"Whoa." Liz woke up from that strange dream.  

'Somehow that felt like de ja vu, but I have never had that dream before and I don't remember being at a wedding like that, especially with people I have never met before.' Liz thought to herself. 'And that man I shared glances with had a sense about him, I don't know what, but he was different.  His eyes read so much, just like I used to read Max's.  I saw pain, happiness, and age.'

Liz heard the clock buzz it was 4:00PM.  It was almost time for her next shift.

"This should be fun," Liz complained with sarcasm. 

*******

"Mr. Parker?" Buffy spoke surprised.

"Is that you Buffy Summers?  You look so grown up!  Well of course you are!" Mr. Parker returned with a smile, forgot all the commotion, and walked over to her for a hug.

The Pod Squad right now had yet another curve ball thrown at them.  This had been the busiest day of their lives, and they had a lot of strange days.  None of the other days measured up though.  Michael didn't stop Mr. Parker from hugging her mainly because his guard was down and he wouldn't move.

"Buff, care to share? …Whoa! That rhymes! Sorry go on." Xander shouted and blushed when he embarrassed himself as usual.

Buffy and Mr. Parker turned around to face everyone including the crowd in the restaurant who had either fainted or were unable to find words for news of different worlds where witches and aliens took part in.

"Yes well Liz was adopted and this, this is her biological mother," Mr. Parker said.

"Wait do you mean Liz, as in secret weapon Liz, she is your daughter Buffy?" Willow asked who had remained quiet for a long time.

Mr. Parker looked at Buffy strangely and the events of the past twenty minutes came flowing back to him.  He let go of Buffy and retreated to the corner to think.

"Secret weapon?" Maria spoke up, back to her usual self with the mentioning of her best friend who was still missing.  

Buffy knew it was too soon to release the big one, a.k.a. the war, on these teenager aliens who she still didn't trust especially and in the crowd of civilians.

"Okay, before we talk about Liz, lets do something about everyone else," she stated pointing towards the people.

Max who also didn't trust the strangers gave Buffy an I'm-in-charge glare and turned to Tess.  

"Do what you have to do."

"No way is she going to kill these people!" Dawn screamed in protest.

Tess turned to her and yelled back, "I am not going to blow them up like I supposedly did to the mystery boy! I am simply going to erase their memory from these recent events!"

"You can do that?" Isabel asked not knowing all of Tess's abilities.

"Watch me."

"I don't trust her, or you!" Buffy said talking to Max.

"I am Liz's um.. friend.  Please you have to believe that.  And if you are who he said you are, Liz's mother, I hope we are on the same side so that we can find her in time," Max said while hesitating calling her a friend while wanting it to be more.

Buffy somehow knew he was telling the truth, through his eyes, and responded, "I trust you, but I don't trust her.  But I am going to let you handle this one and we will talk outside."

Buffy grabbed the gang and walked to the door waiting patiently for the strangers who knew Liz.  

Tess had erased the memories of all the humans except for Maria and Mr. Parker.  "Max should I, you know, erase his memory?" referring to Mr. Parker.

Instead of Max answering Buffy told her, "Yeah, he has been through so much and hasn't deserved it.  I knew he would be the right parent for Liz and he still is.  He should be the father of regular Liz and not know her for anything else.  Both him and Liz deserve a normalcy.  That's the way I had it for a while. And it worked the best."

Max nodded and Tess proceeded with the memory deal.  The aliens and Maria soon followed the group of strangers to the door after making sure all of the people went home.  Just before their exiting, a man with a blanket over his head entered through the back door.  He was smoking, not cigarette smoking but actually burning-smoking.  

"Buffy," Angel coughed when entering.

"Angel! What are you doing here! You should be out of the day light!" Buffy said reaching to Angel making sure he was all right.

"I'm fine its just I think I saw our daughter in a dream, the real her though."

"Who is this?" Max interrupted angry at all the disruptions that are keeping him away from Liz.

Angel looked at the speaker and saw someone who he knew.  "Zan?"

******

Please review!!! I am begging you!    


	6. Flashbacks and Deceivors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, AtS, or Roswell.

**Summary:** The new war forces Buffy to share her sixteen-year-old secret with a past lover.  Liz is now in LV discovering new abilities connected to her past and the Scooby gang with Angel and the pod squad just met.

**Pairings:** Buffy/Angel, Max/Liz, Michael/Maria… Review and tell me what other pairings to make.  

**A/N**: This story takes place eleven years after Chosen.  Buffy and the Gang rebuild the Watcher's council and Angel does the whole Wolfram and Hart thing.  For Roswell it is right after Liz finds out that Max and Tess slept together. 

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! The reviews make my day!

Max was surprised to hear that the intruder had known his name from his past life on Antar.  Michael had a different reaction to hearing his leader's name and was in attack mode.

"Oh my God, can we act like sane poep- whatever we are for like two seconds!  We do not attack him he is good!" Buffy screamed in frustration.

"Well, by good, what do you really mean Buff," Xander asked. He then turned to Michael and said, "Go ahead blow him up, you'd do me a favor and that's what alien friends do for you.  They blow up annoying enemies for ya!"

"Xander shut up." Willow stated the unnecessary.

Michael, still prepared to attack, shot a death glare at Xander which made him shut up…. for the time being. 

Max pulled Michael back in retreat.  Buffy had trusted him so he now would trust her.

Buffy gave a nod to Max thanking him for believing her and turned back around to Angel.  Angel wasn't doing very well, he spent too much time in the sun, so Buffy sat him over to the nearest booth while Willow closed the blinds.

"Angel what's going on?" Buffy asked concerned.

He was acting strangely, but that was only because he had no idea where the name came from.  A pain look showed on his face when the memories of a few years ago flowed back into his head.

**Flashback**

A/N: Fred is still alive here and Eve is also there

(Wolfram and Hart: Angel's Office, 1 ½ years ago)

::Beep::

"Angel?"

"What do you want Harmony?" Angel asked aggravated with piles of papers on his desk.

"If you were more polite, _maybe _I would tell you haveclients waiting for you."

"Just send them in!"

"Excuse me?"

"Please?"

"You got it, that's all I ask for a simple little word like that!"

"Harmony!"

"Fine!  But I would be careful."

"Why are they armed?"

"If you consider bad fashion sense a weapon, then they are deadly."  

The door opened and in walked four, young, roughly dressed teenagers.  

"You're the CEO of this fancy, shmancy digs Mista?" the tiny, feisty blonde said glancing around the surrounding.

"Yeah I am," Angel answered getting an unsure vibe from group of teens.  He smelt something strange from their blood.  "Who are you, what are you?" 

"No questions," the tall, brunette boy in the front ordered.

Just then the fang gang walked in with Eve following

"Oh look how precious they are!" Lorne awed at the teens.  He didn't seemed disturbed by anything.

"When did we start charity work off the streets?" Eve's attitude got the best of her, but was suddenly tossed out the window with the wave of the tall blonde's hand.

"I would shut up you little hoe! I mean com'on look at that cloth you call a skirt!"

"As much as that was entertaining, I don't remember approving of a Wiccan client," Gunn said.

"Maybe 'cause we aint' no fake witch.  We aliens," the other boy, or alien, added.

"That's right! And we want you to find our granolith!"

**End Flashback**

Amidst the flashback, Angel whispered the words 'alien' and 'granolith'.  Max glanced at the others worried what this man who could be 'trusted' knew and who he was.  The last time he checked Max didn't think a man could burn with the rays of the sun.

Angel then twitched and went into a spasm.  Buffy luckily stayed calm and laid him down hoping he would be okay.

*****

Liz was cleaning the ledge of the bar when a man walked up to her.  He was tall with distinguishing features and dark hair with deep chocolate brown eyes.  She got lost in him.  He reminded her so much of Max.  

"Excuse me, Miss?" the mysterious man asked.

Liz snapped out of her daydreaming and focused on the man.  "Oh yeah sorry, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm in town for the molecular biologist convention, do you have any idea where it might be.  I was given the directions that led to this place."

After the major coincidence with the molecular biologist thing, Liz looked around the club and giggled, "You were definitely not given the correct directions.  Here, let me see them."  She stared at them. "I know where it is.  It's … It's make a left then two rights go straight turn at the corner of main street until you get to 3rd street.  Then you make two lefts and a right… you know what let me take you there." 

Liz grabbed the coat from behind the bar. She didn't care anymore, about anything.  'Screw work.  I'll go screw this guy so I can screw max over for screwing Tess…. Huh? Whatever! I don't care!' she thought to herself as she directed the man which way to go after exiting the strip club.

******

Max, although trusted the blonde, didn't so much trust the man that had just 'smoked' while entering the Crashdown.  How could he know the about the granolith and even that they were aliens?

Buffy continued to caress Angel's head in hopes that he would come back to her.  He had been shaking while unconscious for the last ten minutes.  She was helpless in this situation and she didn't like to be helpless.

Suddenly Angel's eyes bulged as he continued to remember the flashback.

***Flashback***

"What the hell is a granolith?"

"What did I say!?!?  NO QUESTIONS!" What looked like the leader ordered while stepping towards Angel in a forceful manner.

"Alrite son lets not get our hormones in a knot… lets take one deep breathe and chat, or you know sing, for a little while," Lorne reasoned trying to get to an understanding between both parties.

Getting tired of all the talk the other male grabbed Fred by the neck and carelessly places his hand by her head ready to blast her.

Wesley was first to speak, being her husband and all, "Just calm down, we will and we will come to an agreement."  Fred was released and thrown back to Wesley who hugged her and made sure she was all right.

"Fine.  Our granolith was stolen from us and we want it back," the tall blonde simply said.

"Any more specifics, like a place, who stole it, or what it might look like?" Gunn tried to get some answers.

"Sure, you could have asked!  It… It … well I'm not really sure what it looks like!  But aliens took it."

"Aliens?" The group questioned in sync.  Including Eve, who was being placed on a cot to be rolled to the hospital wing.

"Yeah Aliens!" the leader screamed frustrated.

"Okay, one question, what do you need it for?"

Only giving the law firm their plan so that they can find their granolith, they began to tell.  "We need this granolith to go back to our planet more or less."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angel questioned.

"Well we are going back to our planet but we also need a new planet for banging purposes so that our planet can you know… what's the word…"

"Breed?" Wesley suggested.

"What? No… have kids." The tall brunette said.

"Yeah so we'll be killing at least the humans, maybe the demons.  We haven't decided yet.  We wont kill anyone in your crib though, with you helpin' us and all."

"I afraid we can let you do that though." Angel said while reaching for his sword and throwing it at the teen-aliens.

They were way ahead of Angel and put up a shield.  ::Evil Laughs:: 

"Well, I am sorry that we couldn't help you.  Now we will have to kill you when we take over this piece of crap that you call earth.  Ava, take care of these wastes of space."

The small blonde closed her eyes in concentration and wiped away any memories involving aliens from their mind and walked out.

****End Flashback****

"She wiped our memories," was the first thing Angel could muster as he was healing from his spas attack.

The relieved look on Buffy's face was followed with the question, "Whose she?"

"The girl, one of the aliens.  There were four of them.  I am pretty sure she went by the name of Ava.  They sounded like they were from New York."

"The dupes," Michael stated realizing who had confronted Angel.

The group pondered as Angel told them about the granolith and the war.  Again they didn't notice the absence of two people who had slipped out just recently.

*****

Tess entered the old warehouse looking for Kivar.  She was disappointed to see Nicolas There instead.

"Where the hell is Kivar?"

"I'm glad to see you too babe!"

"Whatever, It's just that I have a gift for him."

"OO! Present for me? You shouldn't have!"

"I already told you it wasn't, it's for KIVAR!"

"Well he said something like Plan B or something like that to me and said he wouldn't be back for a week or so.  So what do you have?"

"A renegade skin that has repented and wishes to serve Kivar again."

"What will this skin do for our cause?"

"The skin is trusted by the royal four and could possibly get inside information."

"I like this, send him in."

"You can come in!" Tess announced.

In walked the Skin… 

******

DUN DUN DUN!  I decided to leave it on a cliffy again!!! Please review!  


	7. Betrayal and Mind Walking

My reviewers are terrific! I wouldn't keep writing this story if it wasn't for you!  
  
Max walked out of the crashdown and reflected about what the man, Angel, had told them about his appearing flashbacks. 'What did this mean, would the dupes stop at nothing to get their granolith? They are still dead right? All this in the mist of losing Liz too, it's just too much for me too handle! I am gonna crack!'  
  
"Hey there, how are you holding up?" Isabel questioned after taking in some fresh air from the alien madness inside.  
  
"Its too much."  
  
"I know, you have put up with a lot, as us all. But how about this one adventure for us, to save our Liz, your Liz," Isabel pleaded.  
  
Max smirked at Isabel mentioning Liz as his. He knew it was true even with all the crap with Kyle she had put him through. He marked her when he saved her. But little did Max know that he had marked her in more ways then one.  
  
"Lets go inside, we can find out if the guy knows anything else."  
  
They both retreated to the Crashdown.  
  
******  
  
Across town, a revealing was taking place. The revealing of the undercover skin.  
  
"Ah," Nicolas responded in awe as he was looking at the skin would be a great asset from their race. "So this is the new type of skin they sent down ten years after my arrival?"  
  
"Yes, he can age, cover his skin scent, and will not shed." Tess answered.  
  
"You have known the royals for a while now, have you?" Nicolas questioned.  
  
"Yes, I have studied them thoroughly and have discovered their weakness." The betrayer answered.  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Their trust in humans, their trust in me."  
  
"They have told you their secret?" Nicolas asked intrigued.  
  
"No, but they have told my daughter, Liz Parker. Soon they will trust me with their plans and secrets, all that I can share with my king, Kivar."  
  
"Why do you remain here, Mr. Parker, you have a job to do!"  
  
"Yes, it was an honor to finally meet you..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, go!" Nicolas screamed. "Go with him Tess, make sure he doesn't screw up!"  
  
Tess ran to catch up with Mr. Parker, as they would proceed on with their plan.  
  
******  
  
Angel opened his eyes to the diner for the first time grasping everything in. He stared at the familiar faces, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander. Then spun his head around to see aliens from his past. He shot up out of the booth ready for a fight.  
  
"You will not hurt them!" Angel protested standing in front of the Sunnydale crowd, even Xander.  
  
"Relax man, we aren't who you think we are, we are not gonna hurt them, they're safe." Michael reassured throwing his hands up surrendering.  
  
"Angel, its okay, they are our friends. You met their dupes, you know likes evil twins." Buffy calmed Angel down. Angel hesitantly lowered his fists just as the front door of the Crashdown slammed open.  
  
"What's the matter Tess?"  
  
"He remembers!"  
  
"Who remembers?"  
  
"Mr. Parker, he is really confused, my mind warp faded away."  
  
"Okay, I want some answers! Who are you, and where is my daughter?" Mr. Parker yelled.  
  
*******  
  
In Las Vegas, Liz was walking with the man whose name she learned as Kevin. He was very nice from what she could tell.  
  
"That's a very distinguished necklace," He started conversation.  
  
"My mother gave it to me," Liz answered now cradling the necklace in her fingers.  
  
"I took a little course in ancient historical artifacts and if my knowledge serves me right, this is very old and worth so much."  
  
"Yeah? Well I wouldn't sell it, but do you know anything about it? It origins maybe?" Liz asked hoping she could somehow find a trail to her mother.  
  
"Well its was said to be found in a cave a cave filled with precious stones undiscovered until the 1600's. The cave jewels circled this one section of the cave, and in the center, was this cross, exactly how it appears now. The shape and condition is in perfect shape. It's unbelievable!"  
  
"Wow," Liz said astounded at the story. At the same time she was wondering how her mother could have gotten such a cross.  
  
"Yeah, its amazing. Queen Elizabeth once owned it. After her death, it was put into a museum where it was stolen during the chaotic times of the Scourge of Europe. It has never been seen since."  
  
"Well, now its been seen," Liz worried about Kevin's constant stare towards her necklace, tucked it behind her shirt. "You were underrating yourself when you said you took a little course in artifacts."  
  
"Well yeah I majored in it."  
  
"And molecular biology?" Liz asked astonished.  
  
He laughed modestly and answered, "What can I say?"  
  
*****  
  
"You want the cliff notes?" Maria asked knowing how he felt.  
  
"Whatever, I just want my daughter back!"  
  
"Well, they (Pointing to Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess) are aliens. Max saved Liz's life when she was shot two years ago over there (pointed to where Max healed her). Liz told Alex and me about the whole fiasco. We have been chased by government and evil aliens ever since. Liz ran away because of recent events dealing with the alien thing. And these people have come to help us (pointing to the Scooby gang)." Maria summed it up.  
  
"Wow," he sat down and pretended like he just found out all this information.  
  
"Yeah, pondering time over. Lets get to it Mr. Parker and find Liz already!" Maria screamed in frustration.  
  
"I have an idea," Isabel spoke up.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Well, you yes the others, no," Isabel responded.  
  
"Tess. Max, Michael, You, and I have mind power. Mine specifically is going into people's minds. I can usually only do it when someone is sleeping or drugged but with the power of us centered onto one task I think maybe we can get through."  
  
"This should be interesting," Dawn whispered into Xander's ear.  
  
"I could have used these five in high school when I wanted to sleep with your sister. It would have saved me a couple of visits to my therapist." Xander whispered back.  
  
They five people sat down on the floor all connected by their hands and concentrated on Liz. Willow who had never seen Liz before concentrated on a picture that Max had got out of his pocket.  
  
After five minutes, wind filled the Crashdown eating hall even with the windows closed.  
  
The same vision popped into every one of their heads. Liz was on the streets with a man, an unfamiliar man. Max immediately expressed jealously, while Isabel gasped. Although his face and body was foreign to her, his essence was unmistakably known.  
  
"Kivar."  
  
******  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! More reviews the faster I come out with the next update!  
  
A/N: Mrs. Parker isn't here, I am pretending she doesn't exist; I know it doesn't make too much sense but it was too hard to get her in here! 


End file.
